Just to See Her Smile
by musicloverx26
Summary: Always remember to be happy, because you never know who's falling in love with your smile.


**A/N: This one-shot is one that I've been working on and refining for awhile so I hope you guys like it. Just a notice, halfway through the story goes from 3rd person to 1st person. I'll have it marked in, just to avoid any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Smile by Charlie Chaplin.**

**xxxxxx**

-Just to See Her Smile-

He watched her. Not in a creepy way. It was like he was always aware of her presence in a room and knew how she was feeling.

One day, he noticed something: there was something off about her. She was there, she spoke and walked and just was, but there was just something that wasn't there.

It took him weeks, but one day he saw it: she never smiled. She would smirk, chuckle, grin, but never a full-blown, contagious, so-happy-you-can't-help-but-smile-back smile. And for some reason, Merlin knows why, that hurt him.

It started with little notes:

_Always remember to be happy because you never know who's falling in love with your smile._

_-R_

Telling her to smile, be happy. He sent those during Potions... and watched as she burned each one every time.

Then he tried chocolate. Every girl loves her chocolate right? The school owl flew in at breakfast, holding the box of specialty made chocolates, and dropped it in front of her. Her eyes widened at the unexpected package. She opened it, and the formation of a smile was evident on her face...when one of her greedy _friends _reached over and grabbed the box, flinging the chocolates all over the place.

Every attempt he made to make her smile went up in flames.

xxxxxx

One day after an early Quidditch practice, I decided to take a walk around the Black Lake. Of course, I noticed her sitting on the ground, looking out over the lake. I went over and sat down next to her.

"What do you want, Weasel?" She snarled, a look of disgust on her beautiful face. I took a minute to study her: the pale green eyes, the short black hair, rounded nose, and full lips.

"To see you smile" I answered. She looked shocked, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"What?" She whispered, her voice barely audible. I moved my eyes toward hers. We locked eyes, hers' so full of questions. I accio'd my guitar and plucked a few notes.

_Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though its breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile with your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

If you just  
Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile

If you just  
Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though its breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile

That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile

"You never smile, and, for some reason, it hurts me. I've been trying to get you to smile for weeks, but nothing worked." I explained, my eyes always on hers. She stared back at me, eyes wide. I watched as she slowly, hesitantly scooted over to me. She stopped about a foot away, watching my reaction. I gave her a small smile.

She launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my waist, head on my chest. I could feel her tears soak through my robes while her body shook. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing circles on her back.

She calmed down after awhile. She looked up at me, eyes sparkling.

"That, was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." Her voice was strong, like she hadn't just spent fifteen minutes crying her eyes out. Slowly, a small smile appeared on her face, making my heart pound. She looked beautiful when she smiled.

"So Pansy, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"Ron" she said, eyes locked with mine "I would love that."

And she smiled.


End file.
